POP STAR
( ) |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2005 (Original) 2012 (Cover) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Tan/Red |gc = Hot Violet/White |nowc=PopStar |pictos = 115 }}" ( )" (" Cover") by is featured on . The original version by was planned to be featured on but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=222 Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with a black afro, black sunglasses, a yellow disco outfit with blue and red dotted sleeves, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a red female raccoon with white and dark blue stripes on her face, a black stomach, and a yellow bow on her left ear. PopStar_coach_1_big.png|P1 PopStar_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background contains a wall with a big star with stripes around it, and a floor with a similar looking star. The wall and floor colors switch between dark blue, pink, purple, and yellow. The stars and stripes light up. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1 and 3: *'P1:' Point at the screen. *'P2:' Shake your hands. Gold Moves 2 and 4: *'P1:' Point to P2 with your right arm and keep your left arm on your hips. *'P2:' Throw your arms out with your left leg lifted. Popstar gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Popstar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Popstar gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Popstar gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the only known song in the series where the artist covering the song is of the opposite gender to the original artist. *P2 first appeared in the background of California Gurls, but male and with a neon green color palette. *P2 makes an appearance in Yeah! Meccha Holiday near the end at the doorway. *P2 makes a cameo in the Harlem Shake. It is the only coach from the Japanese series to make an apperance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=15&v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ **It did, however, make a cameo in California Gurls ''with an altered color scheme. *In the final chorus, P2 makes two mistakes: firstly, she puts her right hand on her chest instead of bending her arm 45°https://youtu.be/68bNFTBY2_U?t=252, and then she points to the screen one beat later than P1https://youtu.be/68bNFTBY2_U?t=263. Gallery Game Files Pop Star.png| ( )'' avatar111.png|P1's avatar on avatar110.png|P2's avatar on Popstar background element 1.png|Background element 1 Popstar background element 2.png|Background element 2 Popstar background element 3.png|Background element 3 Popstar background element 4.png|Background element 4 Popstar background element 5.png|Background element 5 Popstar background element 6.png|Background element 6 Popstar background element 7.png|Background element 7 Popstar background element 8.png|Background element 8 Popstar background element 9.png|Background element 9 Popstar background element 10.png|Background element 10 In-Game Screenshots PopStar_jdw2_menu.jpeg|'' ( )'' on the menu PopStarMenu.png|'' ( )'' on the menu (translated version) Popstar jdwii2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Official Audio POP STAR - Ken Hirai POP STAR (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay POP STAR - Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction Pop Star References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Postponed Songs